The Pure Soul of a Demon?
by Jade1377
Summary: Mackenzie, a demon born with a soul prays to be free. Castiel sees that she could be of some use so he sets her free. Now fighting with the Winchester brothers will she find love or will her demonic past come and destroy it all.
1. Chapter 1

-Four months before Dean was sent to hell-

Screams and blood that was all I have ever known. Being the child of a demon that was the environment I was raised in. Alastair had one pet project, one that he was working on for 24 years. A born demon, you see demons aren't born like humans they are made. So having a born demon must make them even more powerful than any other demon in hell.

It was true to an extent, I was powerful but I had a soul. The demons used human bodies so when I was born onto this earth I gained a soul. An with my soul I used all of its pure power to pray to god. To save me from a fate I had no part in. In hell I prayed every night to be set free. It never happened until 24 years after my birth that someone heard me.

"Why do you pray demon?" A voice called to me from up above.

I looked up and smiled a sweet smile. Someone finally could hear me.

"I am not like the others. I was born a demon but I have a soul. I am bound here but I wish to live a mortal life. I wish to be free of this cell to do some good in the world. Please angel will you help me?" I asked waiting for an answer.

"Why should I help you? You are a demon spawn of one of the worst demon torturers know to our kind." The voice replied.

"I will give you my soul. I will bind myself to you so I can do no harm to an innocent. I will do anything you wish just please free me from this hell!" I cried and fell to my knees.

"You will regret your words demon I promise you this." The angel said and pulled me from hell.

It felt like forever while I was being pulled up from hell but when I finally fell onto the ground it hurt. I looked around and saw a field with wild flowers growing all over. Then to the left of me there was a man with short spikey black hair and a trench coat.

"I am Castiel an angel of the lord." He said and walked towards me slowly.

I looked at my human body. Light brown skin, hair down to the floor as dark as demon's eyes, really large breasts…like ridiculously huge. I just shook my head and turned back to Castiel.

"My name is Mackenzie but you may call me Mac." I told him and smiled.

He dug around his coat pocket and pulled out a chocker. Just a little black chocker with a cross on it.

"This collar will bind you to me. You will do as a I say when I say and protect or kill who I say is that understood." Castiel said and opened the collar to put around my neck.

"I understand completely Castiel. I will obey." I told him as he placed the collar around me. I would do anything for the angel that set me free.

-Two months after Dean came back from hell-

I woke up in my motel room, stretching my arms and legs. I knew that Castiel wanted me to find the Winchester brothers and protect them but there was going to be a small problem with his plan.

I dressed in black leather biker boots, black jeans, bindings on my breasts to make them as flat as they can, black cotton button up shirt, a black bandana over the lower part of my face and a black cowboy hat. Over all of this I wore a long black leather duster. For some reason I still couldn't get the walk down. Didn't need people to realize I was a girl because I couldn't keep my ass in line. In this outfit I was Mac, the man. No one saw me as the woman that I was. An since my voice was a little too high pitched I couldn't mask it. So I never spoke in front of others.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Castiel. He looked at me and I could see that he needed me for something. I walked towards him and waited for him to tell me what he wanted me to do.

"We are going to save the boys. Come." Castiel said to me and walked towards the door. I nodded and followed him.

We basically flashed towards the location where the boys were. They stood surrounded by demons. You could tell that they have gotten the shit beaten out of them and they were on the last bit of their strength.

Castiel looked at me and nodded. I grabbed my two tonfa blades; blades that were held off to the side of the handle so the user can swing them in their fists.; and charged. I killed two demons with one swing. Dean and Sam turned to see me, not knowing what to do. I walked towards the others and stood in waiting.

The last few demons just stared at me for a second then they ran away. Leaving the bodies they were riding on the ground. I smirked and flipped them off.

"Mac!" Castiel yelled at me. I bowed my head in "shame" for the bad thing I did but on the inside I was laughing my ass off.

"Cas what the hell is that?" Dean yelled as he pointed at me.

I would be hurt if I cared that much. I looked towards Castiel waiting for an answer.

"This is Mac, the demon I told you about." Castiel said as he walked towards me to make sure I was not hurt. He looked for any cuts and nodded his head.

"Yeah well I didn't think you would find some Nightmare on Elm's Street reject to be your little man slave!" Dean growled as he too looked me over.

I arched my eye brow and sighed. I mean I knew Dean was going to be hard to get along with but seriously why did he have to be such a little girl.

"I'm Sam." Sam introduced himself and presented his hand. I shook it welcomingly.

"You don't talk?" Sam asked me as we let go.

"Mac has no reason to talk therefore Mac doesn't speak. Now let's get back to Bobby's I have much to tell you." Castiel said for me and grabbed all of us.

When I opened my eyes I saw that not only was I in a devil's trap but we were in an old house. I sighed and sat down on the ground while the others dealt with what they needed.

"Boys what the hell is that?" Bobby screamed and pointed at me.

"That is our tamed lion Bobby. Meet Mac the friendly demon."Dean replied and patted my hat.

I growled at him but continued to stay sitting.

"Do not tease Mac. I could take Mac back with me and you will be left without a guardian." Castiel warned.

"I don't need some body riding bitch to protect me and Sam." Dean yelled.

Before Castiel was able to reply I tensed and looked towards the window. I had to think of something. Something to protect them from the Witness that were coming. I thought quickly and then realized that they maybe able to find a way to stop them but I knew a quick way to do it. I turned to Castiel and snapped my fingers.

The ground shook, the lights dimmed, the floor boards started to crack and give way to what I summoned.

"What the hell is he doing?" Dean screamed.

"This is why you don't piss off a demon Cas brings you dumbass!" Sam screamed at Dean.

I watched as my Cerberus climbed from the pit to do what I commanded. It stood up in hellish glory. Three heads ready to attack. I smiled and created the symbol into the wood I was standing on. I pointed to it and made the killing motion by moving my index finger across my neck.

Cerberus barked and I snapped my finger again. He howled and ran out of the door. Chasing after the Witness to protect the people inside.

"What the hell was that?" Bobby asked looking through the whole that was his front door.

"That was Mac's hellhound. You did not tell me that it was Cerberus." Castiel said to me.

I shrugged my shoulders and watched as he ran all through Bobby's lot and destroyed some of the Witness that were out there.

"What is it doing?" Sam asked.

"It would seem that someone summoned The Witness and Mac is making sure that they don't do too much damage." Castiel said as he walked around the devil's trap.

"I think it would be best if you let Mac out of the trap now." Castiel told them as Cerberus came charging back into the house.

Sam walked over and scrapped a little of the paint off the floor. I walked out of the trap and petted Cerberus for a job well done. I knew there were more around but now at least we have a few of them destroyed.

"Will Cerberus attack us?" Sam asked as he watched the two of us bond.

I shook my head no and grabbed Sam's hand. I placed it on the center head and made him rub the fur.

Sam's face went from fear to joy in seconds. He could see that besides the fact that this dog has three heads and smells of brimstone it was pretty much a normal dog.

Sam got down onto his knees and petted all of the heads. Cerberus started to lick Sam's face but due to the fact that there were three heads Cerberus knocked Sam onto his back and he basically started to lick attack him.

Dean and Bobby just watched as a hellhound of legend, the one hellhound that every creature feared, was being a puppy and playing with Sam.

"Son of a bitch." Dean whispered. I looked at him and started to shake my shoulders in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked. I just shrugged my shoulders and walked into the kitchen. I was going to get something to drink but I stopped. I turned and walked to Bobby. I pointed to his sink and the cupboard that held the cups.

He figured that I was asking for a cup of water.

"Yeah go ahead." Bobby said as he watched me grab a cup and fill it with water. I drank all of my water and then washed the glass. I dried it and placed it back where I found out.

I took a notebook out of my coat pocket and wrote the words Thank you on them.

"You're welcome." Bobby replied.

I stood there watching Cerberus snuggling into Sam.

"This dog is awesome." Sam told me as he hugged Cerberus.

"That's great and all but how are we going to walk around with a hellhound with three head that normal people can see. What's your plan now Mac?" Dean questioned with a smug smile on his face.

I rolled my brown eyes at him and snapped my fingers. Cerberus came to me waiting for commands. I turned my eyes black and held my hand over him. He glowed and the turned into a shotgun. I put him in his harness that is around my leg.

I grabbed my notebook and pen again and wrote. "Now what douche nozzle."


	2. Chapter 2

A week, a full week of being around douche bag Dean Winchester. Still not saying a word to any of them I just sat around Bobby's making weapons and making it so no one can get into the house without me knowing.

"Alright you three I got a job for you. There seem to be rumors of a werewolf in Montana so go find it and kill it." Bobby said and handed some paper work to Sam.

"Got it Bobby." Dean said as all three of us walked to his car.

Sam opened the door and I climbed into the back. I just sat in my seat without moving or showing that I had any intention to move.

"So what are we to do with Sir No Voice in the back?" Dean asked as we started driving down the road.

"Well you could be a little nicer to the guy. He has done nothing wrong to you and you know it." Sam replied while looking over a map.

"He's a demon Sam! Last time we trusted a demon we started the apocalypse." Dean yelled at his little brother.

I rolled my eyes and just popped out of the car. I waited in a town they were going to drive through. I knew they were going to stop cause Dean, or as I called him "the bottom less pit", needed to eat. Once they pulled into a little diner I walked out of the alley that I was hidin out in and walked in with them.

"See Dean that's what happens when you piss of the demon." Sam hissed at his brother as the three of us walked in.

We sat at a table and read the menu that was there. I figured I would just do a glass of milk and a cookie. I didn't need to eat as much or as often as humans so I didn't want to eat a giant meal.

A young blonde girl walked to our table with an extra wiggle in her hips. I rolled my eyes and waited. I figured Dean would hit on her but I was surprised when…

"Hey tall, dark, and handsome. Why don't you take that hat off and let me see that pretty face of yours" She said as she took my hat off.

I sat there with all of my hair cascading out of my hat. I still had my bandana over my mouth but I didn't want them to think I was a girl. My hair was my one prideful thing and I wasn't going to cut if just so others thought I was a boy.

"Oh my god you're a real live Indian aren't you?" She said as she weaved her fingers through my hair. I grabbed her hand and pulled it out of my hair.

I grabbed my paper and wrote a message for her.

"I do not like to be touched. Now take our orders and leave me in peace." She read out loud.

She had a look on her face after she read that and I could tell that she was not happy at all. She huffed and took our orders. I turned to look out of the window and waited for Dean to yell at me.

"What the hell is your problem?" Dean hissed at me.

I rolled my eyes and continued to look out of the window.

"Dean think about it. What if you didn't want to be touched? You would be angry as well. Oh and Mac I think you have great hair." Sam stated and ran his hand through my hair.

I shivered and grabbed my pad and pen.

"Thank you Sam." I wrote to him and continued to shiver as he played with it.

"You two are so gay." Dean said.

I flipped him off and continued to stare out of the window. Sam finally let go of my hair and looked at the information that Bobby gave us.

The little blonde girl came back with our food. She glared at me again and walked off. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my cookie and put it under my bandana.

"Oh dude come on! Why won't you show your face? Are you ugly or something? Got a shit ton of scars from the pit? What?" Dean basically yelled at me. I took my bandana off and let them see my face.

I waited for them to say something and I wasn't too shocked when Dean started to laugh.

"Oh my god you have gay mouth!" Dean howled in laughter.

"Gay mouth?" Sam asked.

"Yeah it's when you're a guy but your mouth just screams that it was made for suckin on some cock. Hence gay mouth." Dean explained.

On the inside I was laughin my ass off. On the outside I just glared at him.

"Dean why do you have to be such a jerk?" Sam asked.

"Bitch." Dean replied and continued to eat his food.

I finished my cookie and milk and waited for the boys to finish. The girl kept coming back as if to try and entice me to hit on her. I rolled my eyes and continued to watch the world outside of the glass.

Finally she had had enough.

"I wanna know why you don't want me touching you?" She growled at me and waited.

I grabbed my pen and pad and wrote down:

"It is because I am gay." She say this and laughed.

"No you're not. I am never wrong when it comes to men." She smirked at me.

I leaned across the table and made Dean kiss me. She gasped and walked away in an angry fit.

"Dude what the hell?" Dean screamed.

I smirked and wrote again.

"You got touch by the gay mouth. Bitch."


	3. Chapter 3

After the gay mouth incident I basically left the boys to handle the werewolf by themselves. Not like they wanted my help anyway.

I shifted from Montana to Wisconsin, walking around what was the devil's trap made by Samuel Colt. I smirked at the well laid trap and sat on a tombstone. I basked in the moonlight until I heard a voice screaming my name.

I jolted up and realized it was Sam. I popped back and saw that Dean was hit by the werewolf and Sam was trying his best to kill it. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Cerberus; the gun; and shot it dead. The boys looked at me then back at the now dead human.

"I thought Castiel said that you weren't allowed to kill humans." Dean growled as he walked up to me.

"No I said Mac wasn't allowed to kill innocent humans. This werewolf was not innocent therefore easy to kill for Mac." Castiel said right behind Sam.

Sam jumped and held his heart.

"Dude warning first! You bout gave me a heart attack." Sam said.

"My apologies." Castiel replied and walked to me.

He stared at me for a moment as if to see if I was doing anything wrong. I just stared right back waiting for him to be done. He nodded and turns to Dean.

"We will be leaving now. I will be back soon." Castiel said as he grabbed my arm and poofed us to a new location.

"Why did you not stay with the Winchesters like I ordered you to?" Castiel yelled at me when we arrived to the park.

"Would you stick around when the thing you are trying to protect does everything in his power to make it difficult for you? You told me to make sure they get out alive. You never said they had to be in mint condition. So Sam has a bruise or two and Dean broke a rib. They are still alive right?" I asked him and sat in a swing.

"You should send her back to the pit Castiel. Her kind are not trust worthy." Said a voice behind me.

I turned to see the almighty shit head himself. Raphael the archangel.

"Oh look it's god's mall cop here to arrest me for loitering. Please Mr. I didn't pass the test at police academy, don't be too harsh on me." I whimpered to him in fake fear.

"How dare you mock me you abomination." Raphael growled at me, about to smite me.

"Oh it's easy, see I see you then I make a witty comment and watch you blow your top. Easy math for a cloud humper like yourself." I explained and watched as he got even more pissed off.

"Mac that is enough. You do not have to like him but you do have to show him respect." Castiel chided me.

"Yes Castiel. I shall obey." I answered and turned to look ahead of me.

"I will never understand why she obeys you with no question but gives me all the grief." Raphael said.

"It's because you're a tool. That and Castiel is so much more of a badass than you are." I said and ran for it as Raphael started to try and smite me.

I laughed and popped back to Bobby's house. I put my hat and bandana back on and walked to his kitchen. I saw that he was asleep but I could sense that he would wake soon. I smiled at him and started to make him something to eat. As I was finishing his food Bobby woke up to see me.

"Hey Mac what are you doin here?" He asked as he stretched and walked towards me.

I turned around and showed him some that I made him a BLT. I handed it to him and sat down. He smiled and ate it. We sat in silence until a phone rang. Bobby walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Yeah Dean?" Bobby asked.

"Well if you weren't such an idjit then maybe he would stay with you." Bobby replied.

"Yeah I know where he is…No I am not sending him to you if you're gonna be a bastard to the poor guy." Bobby answered and hung up on him.

I was shaking in laughter and watched Bobby start to think.

"Did you leave them to fend off a werewolf?" Bobby asked me.

I nodded and stretched a little.

"Is it because Dean just can't accept that you are a good demon?" He asked.

I nodded again; Bobby shook his head and sat down in front of me.

"Well at least you didn't let him die. I gotta thank you for that one." Bobby said and took a bite of his BLT. I smirked and nodded my head at him. We sat in a pleasant silence until Bobby looked at me right in the eye.

"I know more about you than you think Mackenzie." Bobby said and took another bite.

"So how did you guess it?" I asked as I moved my bandana out of the way.

"A demon came to kill me and gave you away. I won't say nothin to the boys cause I'm sure you got your reasons. Just tell me is there anything else?" Bobby asked.

"Well my father is…" I would have finished if Castiel didn't just bring the boys in.

"YOU HAD BETTER EXPLAIN TO ME WHY YOU LEFT US TO DIE YOU BODY JUMPIN DICK!" Dean screamed at me.

I sighed and just massaged my temple. This was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean and I really didn't get along for a while but hey what are ya gonna do. It has only been a few days after the werewolf thing and he still grumbled at me. Sam was a little miffed but he understood why I left. Tonight it was just me and Sam doing some research while Dean was being a man whore.

You would think with such over use it would just fall off. I chuckled and it got Sam's attention.

"What's funny?" He asked.

I made some demon smoke appear and wrote the words that I just thought appear over my head.

Sam read them and laughed his ass off. Bobby came into the room and read the smoke and started laughing as well. When I heard the Impala I made the smoke disappear. Didn't need the man whore to get crabby at me. He walked in and for once he looked happy to see me.

"Alright body humper I gotta task for you. We need to find a certain demon and I am telling you to find her for us." Dean commanded.

I just blinked a few times and stared at him. Was he retarded?

_Try again there dipshit. I work for angels I go to the pit and I won't get any information and I will get killed. But if you give me a few hours I can figure out how to get the demon you want without me being dead._

I wrote in smoke and flashed to basically an angel library. Everything you need to know about fighting demons were in books in this building. To the humans and evil creatures it looked like an abandoned building. To Angels and those givin the touch it was a library.

I walked through row after row of books and found the book I was looking for. I flashed back to Dean and Sam to start the work. I showed Bobby the spell and all the things that we needed and we got everything together. Took about three hours to get everything prepped up.

I was pretty sure that this was a bad idea. Every demon in creation knew who I was and could sense me in an instance. I needed to figure out a way to not be there for this and still do my job. I was thinking in the kitchen when I heard Bobby chanting. I opened my eyes wide and flashed out of the house and into a diner about three hundred miles west of there.

So did not need a demon telling them all my secrets. I was greeted by a nice man who worked there and he got me a coffee and some scrambled eggs. I was taking my time enjoying the food from the diner. When I was about to take another bite of my food I could hear Dean and Sam calling my name. I wouldn't have left my food but I felt that they were in danger so I dropped more than enough money and popped over to the house.

When I got there I saw that the demon was beating the crap out of them. I sighed and tackled her to the ground and started to wail into her. She grabbed my arm and twisted it to the breaking point. I growled as she pushed me off of her and into the wall.

Sam helped me up and stared at my mangled hand. I got pissed and grabbed my Cerberus and shot her right between the eyes. The host and the demon died then and there.

"Son of a Bitch! Why did you kill her? We didn't get what we needed!" Dean yelled at me. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the body. I then smirked and turned the gun into a scythe and cut her head open. I picked up her brain and brought it to the table.

"_Tell me what you need to know and I will find it in her memory. As long as the brain is still here and juicy I can find out every detail of both the demon and the hosts life." _The smoke above my head appeared and waited for Dean to tell me.

Once he told me about some kids that had gone missing and the only clue he had found were some sulfur I peeked into her head and took a look around. For about thirty minutes all I did was look through all of her memories about children until I finally found the one about kids being napped.

I got all the information that I could and from her and walked up to Sam and Dean. I poked them both in the forehead and sent all the images to them so they saw what I saw. I let go and Dean and Sam started to do research about the ritual that needed children in them.

I on the other hand went to take a nap. I walked to a room on the second floor and plopped my ass into a bed. What I didn't know was that it was Dean's bed. Hours went by and finally Dean and Sam decided it was time to take a small break. They were about to just go to bed when Dean saw me asleep in his bed.

He went to get his brother to see what their demon was doing. When they both looked at me they felt something different. Instead of a weapon they saw me for the person that I was. Sam went to me and took my boots off. Dean took my hat and bandana off and they placed all of them to the side. Dean went to grab my coat when he brushed against my chest. He pulled his hand back as if he was burned and went pale.

"Dean what is the problem?" Sam whispered to Dean.

"Mac has boobs." Dean replied and pointed at me.

"What?! No way Castiel brought us a male demon." Sam stated and went to complete the job that Dean did not.

Sam brushed my breasts on accident and jumped back as well. They both stared at each other then back at my still sleeping form. Everything was making sense now. The no talking, not liking that girl at the diner, why all her clothes covered every bit of her skin, why she didn't want to be here for the demon. She wanted to fight just like everyone else and not be treated like the fairer sex means the weaker sex. Dean growled and left the room while Sam just smirked and patted my head gently.

~~~Next morning~~~

I stretched a little and got out of the bed that I had taken over last night. I got dressed for the day and walked down to the kitchen. I saw that Dean, Sam and Bobby were there waiting for me. They all stared at me as if waiting for something to happen.

"Mac they found out." Bobby said to me and looked back at the boys.

"Well damn. I was hoping to hide it for a bit longer. Looks like I owe Castiel a beer." I said as I took my hat and bandana off my face.

"So you're a girl?" Sam questioned as he got up and walked around me.

"Yes I am. Is that a problem cause I can do something girly like have my period all over your clothes if that'll help ya?" I hissed at him and pushed him into a wall to make him stop moving.

"Um no that's good." Sam grumbled and stayed where I placed him.

"What I want to know is why the big secret?" Dean asked me.

"Track record with female demons bending you over and givin it to you with no lube. Do you really think I would have lasted this long if you knew I was a girl?" I stated and sat down across from him and took a piece of his bacon.

"So your body is yours right? You didn't possess anyone to have it right?" Dean asked me as he looked me up and down in the chair.

"Yes it is my body by birthright. Gay mouth and all." I reminded him and smirked.

"So was it hard being raised in hell?" Sam asked as he moved a chair to the table.

"Not hard but if I didn't have a soul I would have been out destroying the world a lot sooner. I thank whoever it was that gave me my soul but at times while there I didn't want it. I was thinking about giving it up until I meet a guy." I explained and smiled.

"Oh wait a demon guy right?" Dean growled at me.

"Nope your father. He was new to the rack and I normally wouldn't talk to anybody but his soul shined bright and called to me. He told me that I had to see what awaited those who truly didn't belong here and I had to become better. So I kept my soul until a while later when another soul came to the pit and blinded me with its purity." I explained and took a sip of Sam's coffee.

"Who's" Dean asked.

"You're soul Dean. Since day one of your torture I had prayed and plotted on ways to get you out of hell. My father one night stool my plans to make sure you were never getting out. A few nights later Castiel took me and you out. If it wasn't for his strength and my knowledge of hell you would still be there now." I had hoped to not have to tell Dean that his new found freedom was due to me.

I knew that he would not take it well if he realized that he basically owed his soul to the things he had hunted all his life. An yet I knew that he deserved the truth no matter how much he didn't like it.

"Thank you." He whispered to me. I smiled and waved my hand on the table and placed one of his favorite pies in front of him.

"Don't thank me yet. Things are going to get harder before they get easier I can bet ya on that." Foreshadowing was not a strong suit of mine but hey it was better than nothing.

"Oh you think so?" Bobby asked finally making his presence known.

"Haven't you watched any movies Bobby? Shit always hits the fan on an epic scale before the heroes come out of now where to beat that ass." My reply made Sam and Dean laugh.

Good they were going to need some good memories for the future. We all were.


	5. Chapter 5

I hadn't hung out with the Winchesters for a while. I had been busy working with the angels. I had planned on meeting them up when I heard Castiel needing help. I sighed and popped over there.

There on the ground was a toy and a child in the corner. Sam and Dean were behind me looking a little scared.

"So what's going on?" I asked picking up the doll.

"Well um the kid turned Cas into a toy with kung fu action grip." Dean said a little scared.

I was impressed, not a lot of creatures had the kind of power it took to make an angel into an action figure. I walked away with the toy in hand thinking about what had happened. The only thing I could come up with was the anti-Christ.

I was about to say something when Dean started saying shit about being an X-men saving people and getting the girl when another demon showed up. She pinned the boys to the walls and looked to me.

"They are lying." She said.

"I didn't say a word!" I yelped and looked around.

Dean glared at me as trying to tell me to get him out of the situation that he was in. I was about to free him when the kid stopped me. He just had me standing still, the demon riding in the woman walked in front of the boy and smiled.

"They are lying to you. You're special and very powerful. You can do anything you want." The demon stated.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yippy you can do anything you want. Do you really want to destroy lives because trust me kid you can." I stated glaring at the demon.

She looked at me then punched me in the jaw.

"That fucking hurt you body jumping slag!" I hissed at her.

"Shut up both of you!" He yelled and she stopped talking.

"Dude you have got to teach me how to do that." I said looking at him with a proud smirk.

"Wait how are you still talking?" Sam asked.

"You guys forget I am not like him. We both are dangers to heaven and hell." I answered simply and walked to the couch and sat down.

"Look kid they lied to but every childhood is filled with a little bit of lies. So here is the truth, tooth fairies aren't real. Well not like how you know them to be. Demons and angels are real, you are the anti-Christ and I am something much much worse. We have to power to do damn near anything. An here's the kicker; you parents aren't your real parents. They adopted you and that woman over there is your mother. "I said quickly and looked the kid in the eye.

"My parents love me." He said trying to be defiant.

"I didn't say that they didn't love you. I said they didn't create you. I mean I love Castiel like he is my father but he isn't. Some son of a bitch named Alistar is my father. My love for Castiel doesn't waver just because he isn't my true father." I stated simply.

"YOUR DAD IS ALISTAR?!" Dean and Sam yelled at me.

"Now is the time you want to talk about my father boys really?" I asked cocking my eyebrow.

"So now what?" The kid asked.

"Well you can do anything you want kiddo but just remember what Uncle Ben said to Peter Parker before he died? With great power comes great responsibility. You aren't a bad kid so make up your mind on what you're gonna do. Are you gonna follow the demon half of you and destroy the world. Or follow your human half and help them as much as you can." I told him resting my hand on his shoulder.

"Get out of her." The kid said to the demon and we watched as it came flying out of the woman.

I smiled at him and went to check the woman's pulse to make sure she is alright. I nodded to the boys as the got to the ground and were happy that she was fine.

"So now what?" The kid asked.

"Well for starters tell me your name." I said to him.

"My name is Jesse." Jesse stated and looked a little scared.

"Well kiddo what do you want to do? I can teach you how to control some of your powers. You can go on the world's greatest vacation. Oh dude you can go anywhere you want and be superman." I said happily and forgot for a second that I was talking about the kid not me.

"What did you pick?" He asked me.

"I chose to help humanity. I gave myself to an angel and we protect people." I told him and showed him my chocker. It glowed with heavenly light.

"Can I do the same?" Jesse asked me.

"Turn Castiel back to normal and we will get you your own chocker." Trying my damndest to get him to do what I needed.

Suddenly Castiel was back to normal and he looked around trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Once he spotted the kid standing there in front of him not doing anything Cas started to get the knife out.

"Castiel he wants to help us." I stated calmly and smiled a little at him.

"Do you wish to give yourself to me? Do you willingly give yourself to follow my orders?" Castiel asked and knelled in front of Jesse.

"Yes I will obey." Jesse said with great confidence. Castiel nodded and pulled another collar out and placed it gently around Jesse's neck.

Jesse and I looked at each other with a small smile. Sam and Dean on the other hand were a little pissed at me.

"Your dad is the guy who tortured me for years?" Dean growled at me

"Yes Dean my dad is a dick and you were the soul that made me pray to heaven. The son of a good man who still hasn't givin in, the soul of someone who sacrificed himself for his family." I stated and looked a little sad.

"Is there anything else we should know?" Sam asked me.

"I'm a virgin, I don't drink alcohol, I have an unlimited supply of Lemon Sorbet Chocolate Truffles and I am in love with the Impala." I stated calmly enough. They stared at me trying to figure out what just happened.

"YOUR'E A VIRGIN?!" Dean screamed!


End file.
